memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Star Trek III: The Search for Spock
"A Dying Planet. A Fight For Life. The Search For Spock." "All that they loved, all that they fought for, all that they stood for will now be put to the test... Join us on this, the final voyage of the starship ''Enterprise."'' Admiral James T. Kirk, finding out he made a mistake by leaving Spock on the Genesis planet, must disobey orders and hijack the hobbled Enterprise to retrieve his best friend. However, a rogue Klingon seeking the secrets of the "Genesis torpedo" puts Kirk's mission – as well as the Enterprise, its crew, and Spock himself – in jeopardy. Summary :"USS ''Enterprise, Captain's Personal Log: With most of our battle damage repaired we are almost home. Yet I feel uneasy, and I wonder why... Perhaps it's the emptiness of this vessel? Most of our trainee crew have been reassigned; Lieutenant Saavik and my son, David, are exploring the Genesis planet, which he helped create; and the Enterprise feels like a house with all the children gone. No... more empty even than that. The death of Spock is like an open wound. It seems I have left the noblest part of myself back there on that newborn planet." As a result of Khan Noonien Singh's attempt to kill James T. Kirk using the Genesis Device in , Spock is dead and a new planet has been created from matter within the Mutara Nebula. Dejected over the loss of Spock, the crew returns to port aboard the [[USS Enterprise (NCC-1701)|''Enterprise]] for essential repairs to their ship, which was severely damaged in the battle against Khan. However, when they arrive, they are shocked to discover that the Enterprise is to be scrapped. Leonard McCoy, meanwhile, is mysteriously being driven insane, speaking maniacally about locations on Vulcan. With an unexpected visit from Sarek, Kirk discovers that McCoy is actually harboring Spock's katra, the result of a mind meld just prior to Spock's suicidal repairs of the engines. Sarek believed that Kirk, Spock's best friend, would have been the one that would have received Spock's katra, but it was only after a mind meld with Kirk that he determined that it was elsewhere. When Harry Morrow, Commander, Starfleet, refuses to allow Kirk to return to the Genesis Planet, which the Federation has deemed off-limits to everyone except the science crew of , Kirk and his crew steal the Enterprise from spacedock and head to Genesis on their own. Kirk is not the only person interested in illicitly going to Genesis. Kruge, a Klingon commanding a Bird-of-Prey, has acquired Kirk's own report on Project Genesis. Impressed by the power inherent to the process, Kruge resolves to travel to Genesis and seize whatever information he can. Kruge regards the Genesis torpedo as a powerful weapon, not as means of creating life. While the Grissom orbits Genesis, its sensors discover Spock's casket on the surface harboring a lifeform that they cannot identify. Saavik and David Marcus transport down to conduct a closer examination of the lifeform. The duo discovers the unidentifiable lifeform to be an evolved form of microbe that had been present on the casket's surface when it was launched from the Enterprise. Opening the casket, they are puzzled to find Spock's body missing entirely, although they recover the burial robe. Before the scientists can speculate further, they are interrupted by what sounds like somebody screaming in the distance, and Saavik and Dr. Marcus set off to find the source. After a final futile appeal to Morrow, Kirk's plan to return to Genesis begins to take shape. Despite being reassigned to the as "Captain of Engineering," Scotty secretly makes essential repairs to the Enterprise in addition to slaving the ship's controls to the main bridge. Uhura accepts a post as a transporter operator in San Francisco, with the covert task of beaming Kirk and company aboard the Enterprise at the required moment. Matters are complicated when Dr. McCoy, influenced by the katra, is arrested by Federation Security while attempting to charter a civilian ship to Genesis, independent of his shipmates' efforts. Kirk and Sulu are forced to rescue the doctor. In the process they assault Federation personnel and the trio barely escape from the prison. With the doctor secure, Kirk and his crew (minus Uhura, who makes her way directly to Vulcan) rendezvous aboard the Enterprise which is still docked within spacedock. Unable to stop the Enterprise from opening the bay doors, the Excelsior is ordered to pursue. However, due to sabotage carried out by Scotty, the Excelsior's transwarp drive fails to activate and the Enterprise escapes at warp speed. Unaware of events back in the Sol system, Saavik and Dr. Marcus locate a young Vulcan boy and conclude that it is Spock, somehow regenerated by the same process that created the Genesis planet. Captain Esteban, citing regulations, refuses to permit Spock to be beamed aboard the Grissom immediately. This turns out to be fortuitous as shortly afterward the Grissom is unintentionally destroyed by Kruge's vessel. Kruge had desired to take the science ship, and its data, intact and in a rage executes the subordinate responsible for the "lucky shot." Now marooned on the surface and in danger of being captured, Saavik, Dr. Marcus, and Spock flee to more defensible ground. Kruge and several members of his crew beam to the surface of the Genesis planet to pursue the surviving crew of the Grissom. Saavik finally finds out why the Genesis planet is changing so rapidly: David had used protomatter in the Genesis device, a substance known to be unstable. The Genesis planet is not likely to remain stable for very long, and it is causing the rapid evolution of the lifeforms on the planet as well as making Spock age rapidly. As night falls on the planet, David guards the location where he, Saavik and Spock are hiding. Spock, now aged to adolescence, begins to experience pon farr. Saavik determines that the only way Spock will make it through this portion of his accelerated growth would be for her to mate with him. As Enterprise enters orbit around the Genesis planet, they briefly detected a ship, but it vanishes. They scan the planet, looking for life on it. Meanwhile, as day breaks at their hiding place, David, Saavik and Spock are captured. Shortly after, Kruge returna to his Bird-of-Prey to confront the Enterprise. As they sneak closer, Kirk and Sulu notice spatial distortions caused by the Bird-of-Prey's cloaking device. As soon as the Klingon vessel decloaks, Enterprise reflexively fires two photon torpedoes, both hitting. Kruge demands emergency power to the thrusters, as Enterprise's shields malfunction. The Bird-of-Prey fires one plasma charge, which strikes Enterprise's aft saucer section, leaving it dead in space. Kirk hails the Bird-of-Prey, demanding that they surrender within two minutes or face destruction. Kruge determines that Enterprise is in no position to dictate terms, and calls Kirk's bluff, ordering him to turn over all information he has on Project Genesis (which he calls the "Genesis torpedo"). He reveals that he has prisoners on the surface. Both Marcus and Saavik speak to Kirk by communicator, and Saavik reveals that Spock is with them, alive. Marcus says that he can't believe that Kruge would kill them for Genesis, which did not work. Kruge challenges that by ordering his men on the surface to kill any one of the prisoners. One of the men stalks behind with his d'k tahg knife unsheathed. He chooses Saavik. However, as he rears back to sink the blade into the Vulcan's back, Marcus shoots backward and attacks the Klingon. Marcus is knocked down and stabbed through the heart. On board, Kirk hears Saavik over the communicator: David Marcus is dead. Distraught over the death of his son, Kirk breaks down, then surrenders. Kruge gives Kirk two minutes to prepare to be boarded. Kirk responds by activating Enterprise's auto-destruct mechanism, with the help of Scotty and Chekov. He chooses Mode 0, the dereliction mode, then quickly beams to the Genesis planet's surface as Klingons from the Bird-of-Prey beam onto the Enterprise. Shortly thereafter, the self-destruct detonates, and multitudes of small charges destroy the hull of the Enterprise section by section, killing the Klingon boarding party as well. Large charges then blow up most of the saucer section, and knock the lifeless hull out of orbit, where it burns up helplessly in the Genesis planet's atmosphere while Kirk, McCoy, Sulu, Chekov and Scotty watch from below. The USS Enterprise is no more. Sulu detects lifeforms only a few kilometers away. The Enterprise crew finds Saavik, Spock and Kruge. As the Genesis planet begins tearing itself apart, the battle ensues. Most of the Klingons, except for Kruge, die, mostly due to falling into cracks forming in the Genesis planet's crust. Sulu, Chekov, Scotty, McCoy and Saavik beam onto the Bird-of-Prey. Kruge and Kirk fight; Kruge is prepared to kill himself in the battle. Fortunately, Kirk wins out, managing to kick Kruge into the forming chasms in the crust. He picks up Spock, who is now unconscious but back to around the physical age he was when he died, and tricks Maltz into beaming him on board the Bird-of-Prey. Maltz, the last remaining member of its crew, surrenders, but Kirk refuses to kill him as punishment. Scotty figures out the Klingon systems, and they set a course for Vulcan as the Genesis planet vaporizes. The Bird-of-Prey lands near Mount Seleya, where it is greeted by Sarek and Uhura. A ceremony is then officiated by the Vulcan priestess T'Lar, who determines that Spock, indeed, is alive. Sarek, stating that his logic is uncertain as far as his son is concerned, requests that Spock's katra be reintegrated with its body in the fal-tor-pan ceremony. McCoy agrees to this despite being warned that there are risks involved. In a brief ceremony, T'Lar initiates a mind meld with Spock and McCoy, and succeeds in restoring Spock's soul. Spock rises, alive and slowly regaining his memories. In the end, he gives Kirk his name: "Jim. Your name... is Jim." Memorable Quotes "Computer, this is Admiral James T. Kirk. Request security access. Computer, destruct sequence one, code: 1-1-A. Computer, Commander Montgomery Scott, chief engineering officer. Destruct sequence two, code: 1-1-A-2-B. Computer, this is Commander Pavel Chekov, acting science officer. Destruct sequence three, code: 1-B-2-B-3. Destruct sequence completed and engaged. Awaiting final code for one minute countdown. Code: zero, zero, zero, destruct, zero. Destruct sequence is activated." : - Kirk, Scotty, and Chekov ordering the computer to condemn the Enterprise to destruction "My God, Bones... what have I done?" "What you had to do, what you always do. Turn death into a fighting chance to live" : - Kirk and McCoy, commenting on the destruction of the Enterprise "I... have ''had... en''ough'' of... you!" : - '''Kirk', kicking Kruge into the lava "Forgive me, T'Lar. My logic is... uncertain, where my son is concerned." : - Sarek, requesting Spock's katra be reunited with his body "Because the needs of the one outweighed the needs of the many." : - Kirk, explaining to Spock why he returned for him "Jim – your name is Jim." : - Spock, as his memory begins to return "The more they overthink the plumbing, the easier it is to stop up the drain!" : - Scotty, explaining how the removal of four small parts cripples the Excelsior "My Lord. The ship appears to be deserted." "How can that be? They're hiding!" "Yes, sir. But the bridge appears to be run by computer. It is the only thing speaking." "Speaking? Let me hear!" "NINE...EIGHT...SEVEN...SIX...FIVE...FOUR..." "Get out! Get out of there!! Get out!!!!" "ONE..." :--'Torg' and Kurge learning that the Enterprise is set to self destruct "You Klingon bastard, you killed my son. You Klingon bastard you killed my son! You Klingon bastard." : - Kirk, to Kruge just after David Marcus dies "I give two minutes, for you and your gallant crew." : - Kruge, shortly after the death of Marcus "Up your shaft." : - Scotty, to Excelsior's turbolift "I'd be grateful Admiral, if you'd give the word." : - Scotty, to Admiral Kirk on the Enterprise bridge "I do not ''deserve to live." "''Fine, I'll kill you later." : - Maltz and Kirk "Wait! You said you would kill me!" "I lied." : - Maltz and Kirk "You should beam the Vulcan up too." "No." "Why not?" "Because you wish it." : - Kirk and Kruge, speaking on Genesis "And...now, Mr Scott!" "Sir?" "The doors, Mr. Scott." "Aye, sir, I'm working on it!" : - Kirk and Scotty, while the Enterprise is approaching the still closed space doors "The word is no. I am therefore going anyway." : - Kirk, to Sulu "Kirk, I thank you. What you have done.." "What I've done, I had to do." "But at what cost? Your ship, your son." "If I hadn't, the cost might have been my soul." : - Sarek and Kirk "Your planet-welcome!" "I believe that's my line, stranger." "Oh, forgive! I here am new. But you are known being McCoy from ''Enterprise." "''You have me at a disadvantage." "Oh, my name not important. You seek I. Message received. Available ship stand by." "How much and how soon?" "How soon is now. How much is where." "Somewhere in the Mutara Sector." : - Rogue charter pilot and McCoy "You're suffering from a Vulcan mind meld, Doctor." "That green-blooded son of a bitch! This is revenge for all those arguments he lost!" : - Kirk and McCoy "I choose the danger!" (Kirk glances over at him) "Hell of a time to ask!" : - McCoy (Sulu knocks out a security guard who just insulted him by calling him 'tiny', then phasers his console) "Don't call me tiny." : - Sulu's parting words as he walks out of the brig's doors "Hello, sir. It's David." "I'm sorry I'm late." "It's okay. I should've known you'd come. But Saavik's right. This planet is unstable. It's going to destroy itself in a matter of hours." "David, what went wrong?" "I went wrong." "I don't understand." "I'm sorry, sir. Just don't surrender. Genesis doesn't work. I can't believe they'd kill us for it." : - David Marcus and James T. Kirk "U.S.S. ''Enterprise, Captain's personal log. With most of our battle damage repaired, we're almost home. Yet, I feel uneasy, and I wonder why. Perhaps it's the emptiness of this vessel. Most of our trainee crew have been reassigned. Lieutenant Saavik and my son, David, are exploring the Genesis planet, which he helped create. And the Enterprise feels like a house with all the children gone. No...more empty even than that. The death of Spock is like an open wound. It seems I have left the noblest part of myself back there on that newborn planet." : - '''James T. Kirk' Background Information * Harve Bennett's sixteen-page outline for this film was entitled Return To Genesis. Bennett has said in various interviews and the Star Trek III DVD that the script was the easiest he had ever written, starting at the end of the movie with Spock alive again and working backwards from that point. * Actor and director Leonard Nimoy also worked on the film's story, but his contribution went uncredited. * This movie marks the first live-action appearance of Ambassador Sarek (Mark Lenard) since his introduction seventeen years earlier in (not counting ). * The , the , the spacedock, and the Klingon Bird-of-Prey all make their first appearances here. They continued to be used in Star Trek: The Next Generation, Star Trek: Deep Space Nine and Star Trek: Voyager. The Bird-of-Prey appeared in every subsequent movie until , its last movie appearance. * Judi Durand voices her first computer in this movie. She went on to play the Cardassian computer voice in Star Trek: Deep Space Nine. * To keep secret Leonard Nimoy's participation in this movie as an actor, official daily callsheets mentioned the adult Spock character only as "Nacluv" ("Vulcan" spelled backwards), played by "Frank Force". Nimoy continued the joke by using the pseudonym in the end credits for his cameo role as the (Excelsior) Elevator Voice. * During the scene where Kirk asks Admiral Morrow for permission to return the the Genesis Planet, the Epsilon IX station from can be seen as a wall hanging in the background. * In an early draft of the script, the Klingon Bird-of-Prey was originally to be a stolen Romulan vessel (the red "feather design" of the wings' underside was designed with the original Romulan Bird-of-Prey in mind), but that detail was dropped from the final draft. * The Enterprise destruct sequence was previously used in with Spock's command codes used in place of Chekov's. * Leonard Nimoy originally wanted Edward James Olmos as Kruge, but Paramount Pictures nixed the casting. Olmos went on to play William Adama in Ronald D. Moore's Battlestar Galactica revival in 2003. * The climactic fight between Kirk and Kruge was originally supposed to feature huge boulders that would "burst" up from the ground. On the day of shooting, however, the boulders failed to work properly and the scene was shot without them (however, one of them worked correctly and was used to propel Kruge into the air to attack Kirk at the onset of their fight). * This film featured the first appearance of tribbles since . * Paramount continued its practice of seeking design patents for designs from the Star Trek movies with this film as well. It obtained patents for several props, the Excelsior, and the Klingon Bird-of-Prey. * Filming on Star Trek III began on Monday, . The opening scene on the Enterprise bridge was the first to be filmed. * During production, a fire broke out behind the Paramount lot which caused minor damage to the Genesis Planet set. Among those who assisted in putting out the fire was actor William Shatner. According to Shatner's Movie Memories book, he was in full Kirk costume and makeup when he helped with the fire. Shatner also accounted in his book that he was terrified the fire was going to hold up filming and thereby make him late for reporting back to start filming the new season of TJ Hooker, the police drama that Shatner was starring in at the time that Star Trek III (and later IV) was filmed. * The film was nominated for a Hugo Award for "Best Dramatic Presentation." It was also nominated for six Saturn Awards. Merchandise gallery Image:Star Trek III Soundtrack.jpg|Soundtrack Image:The search for spock novel.jpg|Novelization Image:Star trek 3 comic.jpg|Comic book adaptation Image:FASAST3SFS.jpg|FASA game Image:WEGST3Game.jpg|Solitaire game Image:St3shortstories.jpg|Short stories Image:Search for Spock UK VHS original cover.jpg|Original UK VHS release (VHW 2118) Image:Search for Spock 1998 UK VHS cover.jpg|1998 UK VHS rerelease Image:Star Trek III The Search for Spock Special Edition DVD cover-Region 1.jpg|Region 1 Special Edition DVD Image:Star Trek III The Search for Spock (Special Edition) DVD-Region 2.jpg.jpg|Region 2 Special Edition DVD Image:STtMagV3I8.jpg|''Star Trek: The Magazine Volume 3, Issue 8'' Links and References Cast *William Shatner as Kirk *DeForest Kelley as McCoy *James Doohan as Scotty *Walter Koenig as Chekov *George Takei as Sulu *Nichelle Nichols as Uhura *Robin Curtis as Saavik *Merritt Butrick as David *Phil Morris as Trainee Foster *Scott McGinnis as "Mr. Adventure" *Robert Hooks as Admiral Morrow ;and as Spock *Carl Steven as Spock, age 9 *Vadia Potenza as Spock, age 13 *Stephen Manley as Spock, age 17 *Joe W. Davis as Spock, age 25 *Leonard Nimoy as Spock (adult) ;The Merchantship *Paul Sorenson as [[Merchantman personnel#Human Captain|the Merchantman captain]] *Cathie Shirriff as Valkris ;The Klingons *Christopher Lloyd as Kruge *Stephen Liska as Torg *John Larroquette as Maltz *Dave Cadente as the Sergeant *Bob Cummings as Gunner #1 *Branscombe Richmond as Gunner #2 ;USS Grissom *Phillip R. Allen as Captain Esteban *Jeanne Mori as Helm *Mario Marcelino as Communications ;The Bar *Allan Miller as an Alien *Sharon Thomas as the Waitress *Conroy Gedeon as the Civilian Agent ;The Excelsior *James B. Sikking as Captain Styles *Miguel Ferrer as the First Officer ;The Vulcans *Mark Lenard as Sarek *Katherine Blum as the Child *Dame Judith Anderson as T'Lar (credited as "High Priestess") ;Others *Gary Faga as Prison Guard #1 *Douglas Alan Shanklin as Prison Guard #2 *Grace Lee Whitney as Janice Rand (credited as "Woman in Cafeteria") ;Stand-Ins * Robin Kellick * Philip Weyland * Kimberly L. Ryusaki * Steve Blalock ;Voices * Frank Welker as Spock's screaming * Teresa E. Victor as the ''Enterprise'' Computer * Harve Bennett as the Flight Recorder * Judi Durand as the Spacedock controller * Frank Force (pseudonym of Leonard Nimoy) as the (''Excelsior'') Elevator Voice * The Loop Group as Background Voices Uncredited *Dennis Ott as a Klingon *Charles Correll as a Spacedock Worker *Claudia Lowndes as an Officer's Wife in Officer's Lounge *Nanci Rogers as Bar Waitress #2 *Teresa Sloan as a Bar civilian Stunts * Steve Blalock * David Burton * Phil Chong * Jean Coulter * Eddy Donno * Kenny Endoso * Jim Halty * Chuck Hicks * Jeff Jensen * Al Jones as stunt double for Christopher Lloyd * Don Charles McGovern * John Meier as stunt double for William Shatner * Tom Morga as a Starfleet officer * Alan Oliney * Chuck Picerni, Jr. * Danny Rodgers * R.A. Rondell - Stunt Coordinator * Frank James Sparks * Ron Stein - Stunt Coordinator * David Zellitti Principal crew *Leonard Nimoy - Director; Writer (uncredited) *Harve Bennett - Writer; Producer *Gary Nardino - Executive Producer *Gene Roddenberry - Star Trek Creator; Executive Consultant *Charles Correll - Cinematographer *John E. Chilberg II - Art Director *Robert F. Shugrue - Film Editor *Ralph Winter - Associate Producer *James Horner - Composer *Michael P. Schoenbrun - Unit Production Manager *James Hockridge - First Assistant Director *Ken Stringer - Second Assistant Director *Robert Fletcher - Costume Designer *Tom Pedigo - Set Decorator *Stuart Jensen - Casting Director *Elza Bergeron - Casting Director *Mary Ann Barton - Casting Director Other crew Hair and makeup *Silvia Abascal - Hair Stylist *Paul Abascal - Additional Hair Stylist *Carol O'Connell - Additional Hair Stylist *James Lee McCoy - Key Makeup Artist *Wes Dawn - Makeup Artist *James Kail - Makeup Artist *Rick Stratton - Makeup Artist (uncredited) *Barney Burman - Makeup Effects Lab Technician *Steve LaPorte - Special Makeup Effects Artist (uncredited) Media * "Genesis Project" by Craig Hundley * "I Remember You" by Johnny Mercer & Victor Schertzinger * "That Old Black Magic" by Johnny Mercer & Harold Arlen * "Tangerine" by Johnny Mercer & Victor Schertzinger References Altair water; antimatter inducer; auto-destruct; blue alert; chimpanzee; cloaking device; computer voice; ; d'k tahg; Deltan; Earth Spacedock; ''Enterprise'', USS; ; ''Excelsior'', USS; ; French language; Genesis Device; Genesis (planet); Genesis sector; "Great Experiment, The"; ''Grissom'', USS; ; katra; kellicam; Klingon Bird-of-Prey; Klingon Empire; Klingon monster dog; Klingonese; Klingons; Kruge's Bird-of-Prey; lexorin; medical tricorder; McCoy, David; Merchantman; Mount Seleya; ; Old City Station; type 2 phaser; Project Genesis; protomatter; prototype; ; shakedown cruise; orbital shuttle; Skon; Solkar; terminium; transwarp computer; transwarp drive; tricorder; Vulcan; Vulcans; Vulcan gong; warp drive External links * * * [http://www.robsacc.nl/_forgottentrek/films_2.php Behind the scenes on The Search for Spock] at Forgotten Trek * Filming Locations at Film in America Search for Spock, The de:Star Trek III: Auf der Suche nach Mr. Spock es:Star Trek III: The Search for Spock fr:Star Trek III: The Search for Spock nl:Star Trek III: The Search for Spock pl:Star Trek III: The Search for Spock sv:Star Trek III: The Search for Spock